Lian Yu
by ec-direwolf
Summary: Something went wrong and the portkey in the maze took Harry and Cedric to a different destination, an island called Lian Yu. They return home after five years time for them, considerably less for others. Has the island changed them? Will Harry have the strength to do what needs to be done? Rated T for the moment may become M in the future. Harry/?, Cedric/?, Hermione/Luna
1. Chapter 1

This is basically a test chapter for a new story that came to me. It is going to lightly be a crossover with Arrow but there is not going to be enough in common that it could be considered a crossover. Just some character names and the name of the Island really.

Also I'll have a few questions I'll want opinions on that'll be at the bottom so I hope you can answer some of them :) Thanks.

**betaed by DarkGarnetRose**

* * *

October 31st, 1995

The population of Hogwarts sat in the Great Hall enjoying the Halloween feast. The majority of them were trying to ignore the sombre mood of some and enjoy the festivities. It had been five months since the disappearance of two of their number, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory. They had vanished during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Dumbledore had caught Barty Crouch Jr. trying to escape the school, and it was later revealed that Crouch had disguised himself as Alastor Moody all year. Before the third task he turned the Cup into a Portkey meant to bring Harry Potter to his master for a resurrection ritual that would have returned Voldemort to a body. Crouch Jr. had admitted all of this while under veritaserum. Fudge had tried to keep all of it quiet but Dumbledore had outwitted him by having the questioning take place in front of many witnesses, several of which being reporters. The Wizarding world panicked but Dumbledore had managed to assure them that something went wrong with Voldemort's plan, and Harry and Cedric were not delivered to Voldemort. He told them that Voldemort did not have a body, but everyone now knew he was alive. Death Eaters were now person-non-grata, even those who claimed to be under the imperious curse the first time.

Since Fudge was under pressure from all sides he had given Amelia Bones the power to question all suspected Death Eaters under truth serum. When news of this hit the public many of them fled -likely to their master. Those that they did catch were sent immediately to Azkaban after their questioning. It was now a crime to have a dark mark. The new forceful actions of the ministry and Dumbledore's assurances had calmed many, though some were worried that the two boys were still missing. One of which was their world's savior.

Dumbledore had called together the Order of the Phoenix as soon as he could and they were frantically searching the continent for the Boy-Who-Lived and Cedric Diggory. He was sure Voldemort never got them, though some were doubtful. The only evidence that something went wrong was the area that held the Triwizard Cup. Everything in a ten foot radius was destroyed and the feeling of raw magic in the area was overwhelming. Normal portkeys didn't leave anything like that and it made Albus believe that something had interfered and sent the boys to a different destination. The only problem was where. The other bit of evidence was Severus, his spy, assuring him that Voldemort did not have them.

They needed to find the boys because the Order and some in the Ministry knew, contrary to their statements to the public, that Voldemort had gained a new body. Death Eaters had abducted an auror and had used him for the ritual. The body wasn't as strong as it would have been with Harry's blood, but Voldemort was still stronger than most. Harry was needed to fulfil the prophecy, he was the only one who could defeat the Dark Lord, Dumbledore thought to himself as he ate his dinner. His eyes had lost their customary twinkle, and instead held a deep determination. He had been very busy as of late, leading the search for the two lost students and then working on his own, searching for the Horcruxes made by Tom Riddle. He had come across two more so far, one through research and another through pure luck. He had found Peverell's ring in the house of Voldemort's family, the Gaunts. Dumbledore had very nearly put the ring on when he found it, but managed to hold back on the temptation. Thus he avoided the deadly curse he soon after learned was attached to it that would have surely killed him. Molly Weasley had come across the locket while cleaning Grimmauld Place. Albus had just walked into the home and spotted Molly tossing it into the rubbish bag after failing to open it. He discretely removed it from the bag and destroyed it along with the ring. The search for the others was slow going, but three down was better than none.

Death Eater attacks were rising in number and the Ministry was having a hard time keeping people calm, and from learning that the attacks weren't random acts of violence. Harry needed to be found soon to finish things.

* * *

The magical ceiling of the Great Hall rapidly darkened as storm clouds rolled in. Lightning flashed through the sky and thunder roared loudly causing a few first years to shout out. A slowly pulsing blue light descended from the sky and through the ceiling - catching everyone's eye. It came to a stop floating in the middle of the hall a few feet from the ground. The pulsing increased in pace small flashes of light shooting out from it as it sped up. The pulsing came to a stop and light exploded out from it with a loud crack, the brightness causing all who saw it to cover their eyes. As the light cleared Dumbledore blinked out the spots and saw two people standing where the ball of light was before. Both men stood over six feet tall and were wearing ragged clothes. The person on the right had dark hair and grey eyes, in a gloved hand he held a thin staff and the other held a still glowing Triwizard Cup. A thin beard covered his face and gasps were heard as some recognized him. His companion was even easier to recognize for some. In one hand he held a long curved piece of wood that looked like a bow without a string. His other arm was wrapped protectively around a bundle of cloth held against his chest. His black hair was longer but still quite messy, a beard covered his face and both he and the other man looked much older than they should. The familiar green eyes were uncovered by glasses and the familiar lightning bolt scar was now barely visible. The occupants of the Great Hall were whispering to each other about who these people were when a loud scream answered one of their questions.

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted as she raced towards her friend, and came to a stop before she could tackle him, her mouth open in shock. Dumbledore stood up and watched Hermione run to the Boy-Who-Lived. As she went to a hug him a small silver haired head poked out of the bundle in Harry's arms. Green eyes blinked tiredly at the girl who woke her up with her screams.

"Cedric?" a red haired girl asked as she stood from the Hufflepuff table and tackled the other man in a hug. The Cup clanked to the ground as Cedric returned the hug.

"Hey Sue," he said, his voice deeper than it was five months ago. Susan Bones looked at her cousin, surprised by the change in him. He, and Harry, looked years older than when they vanished, years older than they should.

"Harry, Mr. Diggory." Dumbledore called in a forced calm voice. "As glad as we all are of your safe return, maybe we should retire to my office to discuss some things in private."

Harry and Cedric looked at each other, and Cedric nodded. Harry looked at the flabbergasted Hermione who was still in a strange staring contest with the child. He turned his head to the headmaster with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Of course Headmaster, lead the way. Perhaps you should floo call the Diggory's as well."

"An excellent suggestion Harry," Dumbledore said as he descended from the head table, followed by the four heads of houses. "Shall we?"

Dumbledore led the way followed by the teachers, Harry and Cedric followed. Hermione broke out of her stupor and marched determinedly after them with Susan.

* * *

Once in Dumbledore's office everyone settled in conjured chairs. The Diggory's were quickly flooed and after greeting their son, were waiting for an explanation of where the two boys, now men, had been, and how they had changed so much. First thing they had done was taken oaths to confirm their identities, as there were sure to be some doubts. The child in the bundle of robes was a small girl who had now fallen back asleep on Harry's lap.

"So my boys, what happened to you?" Dumbledore asked his hands clasped together in front of him, the twinkle beginning to shine again.

"And how are you so old?" Hermione interrupted, causing Harry and Cedric to chuckle.

"Something went wrong with the portkey. We're not sure where it was supposed to take us originally, but it felt like we were forcibly knocked off course. We came to in a forest, which we later discovered was on an island."

_Start Flashback_

_Harry and Cedric stood beside the Triwizard Cup._

"_On three, right?" said Harry. "One-two-three-"_

_He and Cedric both grasped a handle._

_Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Cedric at his side._

_The portkey felt as if it was slowing down then something heavy smashed into them, and it felt like they were being knocked out of the sky. Harry felt his body slam into the ground as his hand came loose from the cup. Cedric groaned as he hit the ground a few feet away. Harry's whole body hurt and he could tell his leg was broken._

_"Where are we?" he said after struggling to get up. "Did you know the cup was a portkey?"_

_"I have no idea, and that was like no portkey I've ever used." Cedric said. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"_

_"Yeah," Harry said looking around himself at the forest they were now in, he grasped his wand in his hand. But something was missing, the familiar warmth he felt from his wand wasn't there._

_"Something's not right," Cedric said looking down at his own wand._

_"We need to get out of here," Harry stated. "Do you know how to apparate?"_

_"Yeah, but not with another person."_

_"That's fine, get back to Hogwarts and find some help. I'll be fine here on my own."_

_"Are you sure?" Cedric asked looking worried. Harry nodded and Cedric helped him move to sit against a tree. Cedric turned on the spot, and nothing happened. A look of confusion crossed his face, and he turned on the spot again with the same result._

_"You sure you're doing that right?"_

_"Yes, something's not right," Cedric repeated as he tried again to apparate. He looked stricken "I don't think my magic's working."_

_Harry's eyes opened wide in shock, maybe that's why he felt nothing from his wand. "Lumos." Nothing._

"_Lumos, lumos, lumos." Harry chanted almost desperately but nothing happened. Frustrated he punched the ground. "How are we going to get back without magic?"_

"_I'm sure they'll be looking for us." Cedric said to Harry as he looked around the forest. Harry looked at Cedric and the air behind him shimmered, and hooded figure appeared behind him._

"_Cedric look out," Harry yelled in warning but he was too late as the man hit Cedric in the back of the head. Cedric fell to the forest floor unconscious. Harry tried to stand to defend himself but cried out in pain as his leg protested. The man disappeared, Harry looked around wildly before something hard struck him in the face and darkness took over._

_End Flashback_

"For some reason time worked differently there, a month on the outside world was a year there. This place was meant to be a prison but it has been long forgotten, it was called Lian Yu, it's Mandarin,"

"For purgatory," Hermione interrupted again quietly. Harry looked at her unsurprised that she knew mandarin.

"We thought we were alone there, we quickly learned that wasn't the case," Cedric added.

"So how long where you gone for?" Susan asked, a question all there had been thinking.

"We're not sure exactly. We figured it was at least five years, it was difficult to keep track of time while there."

"Who is this young girl?" Professor Sprout asked as she watched the sleeping child. She had long silver hair, and her eyes where thin, and those who had seen them could remember the vivid green or the irises. Harry smiled down at her and brushed a band of silver hair of her forehead before answering.

"Her name is Alyra, she is my daughter."

* * *

So that's that. I had a few questions I wanted opinions on.

1) Should Alyra be

A- His biological daughter

B- Just normal adopted daughter

C- Blood adopted daughter

2) The pairing for Harry

A- Tonks

B- Fleur

C- Hestia Jones

3) Pairing for Cedric

A- Hestia Jones

B- Cho Chang

and

4) Do you want regular flashbacks to their time on the island

A- One every chapter

B- One every once and a while

**Update I am removing none at all as an option, because that would just be no fun.**

please leave a review and try to give opinions on the polls please. no please flames all that they achieve is pissing me off or making me want to stop writing. (Three pleases :) )

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**betaed by DarkGarnetRose**

**I'm not feeling too great about this filler chapter but I wanted to get something out. I apologize for the long wait I am working full time now and been rather busy. I'm sorry that the chapter isn't of better quality after the long wait but I wrote most of this while on breaks at work.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"She's your what?" Several voices echoed in surprise. Cedric chuckled while Harry rolled his eyes.

"My daughter," Harry repeated.

"But….what…how...what?" Hermione stammered.

"Well Hermione, when two people love each other.." Harry started softly.

"I know how that works," interrupted a red faced Hermione.

"Oh you do, do you?" Harry asked with a smirk. Hermione's face turned even redder if that was possible.

"Be quiet," Hermione yelled and smacked Harry. "Prat," she mumbled, with a small smile. She had missed her best friend.

"What age is the young lady?" Professor Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling as he smiled at the sleeping girl.

Harry looked at his daughter with a fond smile. "She's almost three."

"And her mother?" Harry's face hardened and Cedric frowned.

"It's complicated," Was all Harry said and the occupants of the office could tell not to push. Cedric wanted to push past the awkward moment so he brought up a new topic.

"Harry and I are going to need some new things. Alyra too," Cedric said. All they had was the stuff that could be seen and the few items of clothes in their rucksacks. "Also will we have to return to school. I mean we are clearly much older than our former year mates. "

"We will figure something out about the schooling another day. I believe a trip to Diagon Alley may be in order, I can arrange a guard to accompany you tomorrow morning if that is agreeable."

"A guard?" Harry asked, "For what purpose?"

"Harry, Cedric, Lord Voldemort has recently returned," Dumbledore gravely stated.

"Yeah I know that," Harry said. "How does that warrant a guard? Every magical person in England can't have people guarding them whenever they go out."

"Our people need to be protected." Dumbledore stated cryptically, Harry and Cedric could easily tell that he was hiding something.

"It's not an issue I guess," Harry said, while Cedric nodded.

"It is late, shall we continue our discussion at a later date?" Dumbledore asked and everyone agreed. "I will have Crifty show you to your rooms for the night."

A small house elf appeared at the mention of its name, and bowed deeply causing its ears to flop around.

"I'll stay with my parents tonight," Cedric said and his parents smiled widely.

"How can Crifty's be helping?" the elf asked in its squeaky voice.

"Crifty could you please show them to the guest chambers I had prepared please."

"Yes Master Dumblydore sir," it said bowing deeply once more.

They wished the Headmaster good night and followed the house elf from his office down to the fifth floor. They reached a door Crifty proclaimed as the Diggory's room and bade them goodnight. Hermione stayed with Harry as he followed Crifty further down a corridor. She was latched onto his free arm tightly, the other holding his sleeping child. She glanced at his face constantly, making sure he was really there, her tight grip was to ensure he couldn't leave. Crifty stopped in front of another door and bowed before popping away.

"I'm not going anywhere," his deep voice breaking her out of her worrying. "I won't leave you again, not if I can help it."

Hermione grabbed his arm tighter hugging it. "I really missed you."

"Missed you too Mione," and he pressed a light kiss to her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning okay?"

She nodded and hugged his side tightly before she walked off to the Gryffindor tower. Harry watched her leave with a fond smile. Before being taken to the island his feelings for her were causing some turmoil. He knew he loved her, but he wasn't sure how. It took several sessions of deep pondering to realise it wasn't romantic love that he held for her but he cared for her greatly. He was happy she had seemed to find someone. He had noticed the blonde girl watching Hermione after he arrived, just from watching her he could tell either something was going on between them, or probably would. He was happy for his friend, as long as she was happy. Harry entered the guest chambers and explored. He found two bedrooms, a bathroom and a nice sitting area with a roaring fire. He went into one of the bedrooms and placed his daughter in the bed. He smiled at her and brushed her hair from her cheek and kissed it softly. Harry was glad that he got her off the island. Hopefully she could have a happy and normal childhood away from that place. He wanted nothing more than to give her a better childhood than his own.

He left after tucking her in, and went into his own and fell onto his bed exhausted. His mind wandered back to the first days on the island.

* * *

_Flashback_

_ The hooded figure who attacked the two boys had them hauled over their shoulders as they walked through the woods. After several minutes, they reached a clearing with a small cave that was barely visible unless someone knew where it was. They entered the cave and softly placed the smaller black haired boy onto the ground followed by the other boy. They went to the corner of the cave where some supplies were stocked, grabbed a green bag and opened it taking out some herbs. They placed the herbs into a small bowl and crushed it into a fine powder before adding a little bit of water from a jug. Carefully to avoid spilling it, they walked back to the boys who were beginning to sweat heavily and seemed to be showing signs of being in pain. The person went to the first boy and gently raised the head to tip some of the liquid into his mouth, and repeated the action with the second boy. Both noticeably calmed. They were glad that the boys were able to be treated so fast, otherwise they would have experienced great amounts of pain and their bodies would have been at, least half their strength from that point on. One of the many punishments of this place._

_ The figure looked over the two boys, the older brown haired one looked unconscious. The younger one seemed to be asleep and looked to be having a good dream by the smile on his face._

* * *

_**Harry's Dream**_

_** Harry Potter stood against a ledge of one of Hogwarts many towers as he watched the sun rise. Harry could tell he appeared much older than he should, just by the clear difference in height and body size. He wanted to look around but it was like he wasn't in control of his body, All he could do was see through the eyes. He could tell that this older Harry was distracted by something as he gazed at the sky. He felt something wrap around his waist, breaking him from his thoughts. He looked down and smiled at the sight of the slender arms wrapped around him.**_

_** "Are you okay Harry?" a female voice asked. Harry didn't recognize the voice, each word sounded like a blend of voices. He thought he could recognize one of the voices but he couldn't remember from where. The arms wrapped around him and the clearly feminine body pressed against his back made him feel at peace. A peace he had never felt before. He turned his head to try and look at the owner of the voice until he felt a pain in his head.**_

* * *

_ Harry opened hi__s eyes. His was face pressed against the cold ground, and his head ached from where he had been hit._

_ "Where am I?" He groaned to himself._

_ "An island called Lian Yu." A heavily distorted voice answered, surprising him. He looked to the direction of the voice and saw the hooded figure that had attacked Cedric and him. Judging by the voice it seemed as if the hooded man was trying to disguise his voice for some reason. He sat up against the cave wall and wearily watched the man._

_ "What is this place?"_

_ "A prison for many, though other unfortunate souls do unluckily find their way here."_

_ "Can you help us leave here?" Harry asked, and the hooded man laughed._

_ "There is no leaving this place."_

_ "But don't prisons have guards and stuff, and people who bring food. I mean there must be some way to leave, I'm sure if we just told the warden or something they would get us home."_

_ "There are no guards here, just prisoners and you. This place has been long abandoned by the magical government's, for what feels like years here, though who knows how long it really has been."_

_ "What do you mean how long it's been here? And the Ministry knows about this place? Why haven't I heard about it from school or anything? Why did they abandon it?"_

_ "One question at a time boy. It is not like you're going to be leaving any time soon. Time here seems to be slower than outside of this place. We don't know for sure but when new prisoners did come it became clear that time was slower here. All the magical governments knew of this place, not just your Ministry. When this place was created many government's were given a portal that would send the prisoners to this place. Over time the portal's purpose became forgotten and they began to believe that the portal was just a means of execution. From what I hear they are now called Veils of Death, there haven't been any new inmates for decades, and the few that do come are just soulless husks after receiving the Dementor's Kiss."_

"_How do you know so much about this place?"  
_

_ "I have been here a long time, and prisoners talk." Was all the man said._

_ "Are you a criminal?" Harry asked somewhat nervously, he could tell this man was dangerous._

_ The hooded figure chuckled. "Not quite, my parents were sent here many years ago for no reason other than being feared. My father told me everything he could of this place, together we tried to find a way to escape."_

_ "Oh, are you parents still on the island?"_

_ "No, my parents died many years ago."_

_ "Oh I'm sorry."_

_ "No need to apologize boy."_

_ "Cedric and I can help you try to find a way off this island, we need to get back home somehow." Harry stated. "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Potter." He held out his hand._

_ The hooded figure reached for their hood and pulled it down. Harry gasped as he saw a beautiful face that looked of Asian descent, long silvery hair flowed from the hood and violet eyes looked at him. "My name is Shado."_

* * *

So that's that. I called Shado hooded figure for her parts to try to keep the sex hidden for a while, and Harry just asumed it was a man hidden behind the hood and the magic so in his parts he called her, he.

Harry is also incredibly observant now, as seen with the Hermione/Luna thing, so expecting nothing to get by him.

The dream was a future scene and the girl who hugged him was the pairing so I wanted to keep that somewhat hidden for a while. Blood adoption for the daughter has won, and so has Cho for Cedric but the pairing vote for Harry is currently too close so please vote soon because I will come to a decision in the next chapter when the pairing will begin.

Remember it's either Tonks, Fleur or Hestia for Harry.

**Update it's down to Fleur and Tonks - though it is most likely going to be Fleur as I personally want her in it more and she's ahead in the poll.**

Next chapter is the Diagon Alley trip, meeting Harry's lady, and Cedric and Cho having a chat.

Fair warning, while there won't be outright Ron bashing, Harry's friendship with Ron will be practically non-existent or completely non-existent.

Please review and keep the flames to yourself.


End file.
